La bibliotecaria
by Graystone
Summary: La señora Phelps se ha ido para siempre. Matilda cree que ya no volverá a haber nadie en la vida que pueda sustituirla, pues ella era, ciertamente, única.


**Disclaimer:** nada de "Matilda" me pertenece

Como había hecho siempre desde la primera vez que puso un pie en la biblioteca pública, Matilda Wormwood, ahora Honey, nunca dejó de visitar la biblioteca pública y coger un determinado número de libros, aun cuando ahora que vivía con la señorita Honey tenía todos los libros que quería y podía leer. Pero Matilda siempre fue fiel a la biblioteca y a su bibliotecaria, la señora Phelps, la primera persona que la había introducido en aquel mundo.

Por ello, aquella mañana que fue a la biblioteca, no pensó que todo estuviese a punto de cambiar. Como siempre hacía nada más llegar, Matilda se acercaba al mostrador para hablar con la señora Phelps e intercambiar opiniones acerca de algunos libros, para después irse y buscar ejemplares que llevarse, muchos de ellos recomendados por la propia señora Phelps.

Por ello, aquella mañana a Matilda le extrañó ver a una chica joven en el mostrador.

—Buenos días, ¿la señora Phelps, por favor?

La joven apartó la mirada de un libro que estaba leyendo y miró a Matilda, entristecida.

—Lo lamento, pero ha fallecido.

La palabra cayó fuertemente sobre Matilda. La señora Phelps... ¿muerta? No podía ser, se negaba a creerlo. Salió de allí corriendo, sin siquiera llevarse algún libro. Llegó a casa y subió corriendo a su cuarto.

—Matilda, ¿no traes libros? —dijo su madre, la señorita Honey.

Pero Matilda no contestó. Subió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Jennifer Honey subió las escaleras preocupada. En cuanto entró, vio a su hija llorando.

—Oh, Matilda, ¿qué te ocurre?

—La señora Phelps... —dijo entre sollozos — ha fallecido.

Inmediatamente Jennifer lo entendió todo. Matilda le había hablado muchas veces de la señora Phelps, la bibliotecaria a la que personalmente conocía, la cual inició a Matilda en el mundo de los libros, igualmente que hizo con Jennifer cuando esta era sólo una niña. Por eso la señorita Honey no pudo evitar una pena inmesa. Abrazó a su hija mientras trataba de consolarla.

Días después, Matilda y su madre fueron al funeral por la señora Phelps. Tras eso, Matilda, para honrar la memoria de la bibliotecaria, no se le ocurrió mejor manera que seguir yendo a la biblioteca y buscando libros, aunque a partir de entonces sería distinto, pues la señora Phelps no estaría allí para aconsejarla como siempre había hecho.

Un día, la nueva bibliotecaria se acercó a ella.

—Veo que lees mucho. ¿Me recomiendas alguno?

Matilda miró a aquella mujer. Entonces se sintió herida. La señora Phelps había sido la única que le había aconsejado en cuanto a libros, de modo que aquella chica no tenía derecho a alguno a decirle eso.

—No, no voy a hacerlo. La señora Phelps era la única persona a la que recomendaba libros y ella a mí. Y ahora ya nunca más podrá ser.

Dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se marchó, llorando. Sin embargo, horas después, Matilda sintió que no había estado bien lo que había hecho, que esa chica no tenía la culpa de ser la nueva bibliotecaria, que debía ser una chica culta e inteligente que debía devorar muchísimos libros, como ella, y que se había interesado por el hecho de intercambiar opiniones.

Por ello, al día siguiente, Matilda fue hasta el mostrador de la biblioteca, donde la joven bibliotecaria leía.

—Mi escritor favorito es Charles Dickens, aunque me gustan muchos más.

La joven alzó la mirada y vio a Matilda. Al instante sonrió. Alzó el libro que estaba leyendo: David Copperfield.

—Yo también la hecho de menos. Fue ella quien me introdujo en el mundo de los libros.

—Entonces como a mí.

Las dos sonrieron y entraron dentro, donde estuvieron horas y horas intercambiando opiniones sobre lectura. Al final, Matilda salió con una serie de libros que Stacey, pues así se llamaba la bibliotecaria, le recomendó.

Y mientras volvía a casa Matilda sintió que volvía a ser feliz, que la muerte no era más que el siguiente paso, pero que los que aquí siguen aquí están. Y que Matilda tenía una nueva amiga, especialmente eso.


End file.
